Dora Wears The Boots
by turnipsoup
Summary: When Backpack supplies fun things for an adventure, Dora and Boots take advantage of it. Rated M for mature content. Citrus.


**Dora Wears The Boots - Turnip Soup**

One day, after taking a shower, Dora stepped into the bathroom at precisely 6:00am. Her mom was out early for work, so Dora decided to do some acid before she began to talk to her backpack about the day's adventures.

"Hola backpack!" Dora exclaimed as she dried off.

"Hello Dora!" he replied. "You and Boots have to big day ahead of you!"

"Like what?" she asked as she turned to audience. "Do you want to know what adventure is going to happen today? You do? Great!"

The backpack opened and revealed a condom, handcuffs, and lubricant.

Dora looked seductively at Backpack. "Oooh, are these for me and Boots? I hope so!"

Backpack nodded and smiled back at the girl. "Have fun today! But not too much fun," he said with a wink as he threw the condoms at her.

Dora left the bathroom to go get dressed into her pink shirt and ugly orange shorts, but when she entered her room she found Boots seductively lying on her bed. _Good I'm good I'm not wearing any clothes_. She dove at the monkey, and lowered her gaze. "Boots, take off your boots," she said with a wink.

Boots smiled and did as he was told, and threw his red boots across the room. Dora climbed onto the bed next to him and handcuffed him to the bed posts. Boots _oooo_'d in agreement. "This is getting dirty," Boots told the girl.

"I'm only getting started."

Boots watched as Dora climbed on top of him, and began to stoke his blue fur. Dora groaned as they began to move their bodies as one. Her nails pierced his hairy back as his wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer.

Things had just began getting so hot and steamy that the windows began to fogs, when the door creaked open and Boots saw a flash of orange fur. Swiper entered the room, and began to wiggle his finger and remove his blue gloves.

"Swiper!" the audience cried. "Right behind you!"

Boots peered around Dora to see the fox making his way over to them. "I'm going to steal her virginity!" said Swiper.

"Swiper no swiping!" Boots yelled three times.

"Awe man!" Swiper sighed as he snapped his fingers. He was very horny and wanted to steal someone's virginity. "AHA!" he said as he grabbed the condoms from off the bed. He tossed them out the window and laughed. "You'll never safely fuck her now!"

He scurried off, but Boots just laughed. "We didn't need those! I'm a monkey!"

Dora laughed, and took more acid before continuing on the job of fucking Boots. She lowered herself and put her lips around his dick, and began to move her head up and down. Boots began to growl in an uproar. Dora gazed up at him and winked at her furry playmate. Boots looked back with pleasure, as his eyes rolled back into his monkey head. Dora knew he was getting close, so she stopped, hoping Boots would return the favour.

She popped a squad on his furry face, and she felt his slippery wet tongue go deep inside her. She began to moan, "Si!", and began to sing spanish showtunes. Dora knew that her spanish made Boots uncontrollably horny. Boots began to slap her with his tail, causing Dora to moan.

Dora's mom was due home soon, so she knew they had to finish fast. Boots was so good at pleasuring her so Dora knew it wouldn't take much longer. "Fuck me for real," cried Dora, seeing as she was minutes away from climax.

Dora slithered down from his face and positioned herself over his erection. She lower herself onto him, and the dick entered her body. She felt some pain, but it quickly went away as the monkey began to thrust into her. "Oo oo oo _oooooo_," said Boots.

"Oh Boots!" cried Dora.

The two continued the thrust into each other. "Thrusting makes me feel good!" Boots cried.

They both had a passionate orgasm together as Boots ejaculated blue jelly. She did not. The finished as Dora took her third shot of acid. She rolled off Boot's dick, and they began to clean up the mess.

Boots turned to Dora and saw her putting on his boots. "You're boots make me horny," Dora informed the monkey. "I'mma keep them."

Boots smiled at her. "Let's do this again tomorrow," he said. "Only next time, you'll be handcuffed."

And then, I fucked Michael.


End file.
